Subtle Memories
by honeybunchesofbooks
Summary: This information is valuable, read with care and do not trust a soul. I entrust you with the past of our generation of hunters and guide your age of hunters if you even are in danger.
1. Prologue

"Hey, Sammy! Look at this."

Dean held out a picture of the two of them when they were in their twenties. Over the years, both men have changed, both physically and mentally.

"Damn, is that us?" asked Sam.

The years had taken a toll on Dean's baby brother Sam; he was slowly falling into a mist of forgetfulness. Dean hated to admit it, but there was nothing that could stop Sam's dementia.

"Yeah, that is us," he confirmed. "We were so young."

These memories arose in both the older gentlemen, yet were soon to be forgotten by one.

* * *

 **Over the last 20 years, their life has been peaceful- a given since they beat the shit out of every known monster. It was a somber feeling, yet they knew that the end result wasn't in vain for all the loved ones they lost along the way. Even Crowley, the devilish piece of shit yet lovable at times albeit Dean's disagreeance, was missed.**

Everything in their life was so messed up that the only thing they could do was go with the flow and try to stop any unnecessary deaths from occurring. In the end, God had a plan for everything. It was all set in stone, so who could change that, right? Only one person- an unreliable source yet cunning in the most effective ways. He would end up changing everything within the lives of people, including Sam and Dean.

Dean's skepticism of the being has long since held its ground, but she, she was one hell of human to teach the growing child and live through his destructive feelings. These two people caused Sam and Dean to live the life they could and Dean knew this. Yet in the end, they both were swept away in the eastern wind of Lawrence, Kansas, where everything began.


	2. Chapter 1- To you in the Future

_To you in the future_

March 15, 2072

Remembering the early years of my childhood was something I could never do. The events were two happy and surreal to be true, yet I knew that somehow some way all the events that took place were incredible. The morning of November second, 1983 was like an average day, we got up and did what we needed to do throughout the day. Dad, only God knows where he went, maybe he worked, or he was doing little nicknacks of sorts to keep him out of trouble. Father was always a kind man for many years. Our mother, Mary, was more secretive, she continually acted as if everything was alright that she didn't leave a life before marrying John Winchester. That night though, everything that happened was life-changing because from that moment on November seconded we were forced out of our home. Later on in the year's father became more abusive, leaving us in motels to search for the creature that killed mom in a burning flame. After the events, which surrounded a decent amount of our life, it was many years later that we figured out what mom really did when she was resurrected from the dead. She was a hunter, like us and the anger felt was unimaginable, but what were we supposed to do; love her? Of course.

A family is all we have in this life, it doesn't matter if or when you get in a fight you always make up in the end. Maybe that's why we are so messed up, we didn't have a chance to act as a family, especially for us we weren't granted the opportunity to behave as children nor teenagers. We were forced to grow up as "Hunters", the American Hunters. We were always saving people, hunting things, ya know? The family business. There were rare times that were far too in between ages when we had a slim chance of having a regular lifestyle, where we could get our degrees in whatever we wanted to become although they were taken away far too quickly. We didn't mind for the most part, but I believe that most of the time we wished we could go back to the past and somehow change the fate of our future.

These blurred memories were scattered far apart and to misty to decipher whether or not they were real or if it was a cognitive deception of the brain. It was difficult for us yet that didn't stop us from trying.

This life of ours was an adventure, scary and undeniably astounding. The job we had was one of a kind; we had our ups and downs, but overall I was glad when everything came to an end 20 years ago. We were getting too old to keep fighting the darkness that lurked in the corners of the earth. From fighting Lucifer or Castiel's nickname for the archangel "Ass-Butt" to fighting Amara and all the little mishaps in between, it was fun. This time though as I am writing to you in the future, I hope that these logs of memories will reach you to the depth of your soul. So that one day if everything does come back you are ready to take it on either as a Winchester, a Men of Letters or as old American Hunter. These choices that you will be making will devote to the time needed when or if you become a hunter.

I Sam Winchester, abide by the rules of Heaven and the Old Men of Letters bring you our historical information. I am the last hunter, the past has been hard and to understand the future you must read and know about the history. As I am getting older, I will write about everything that has happened between heaven, hell, the depths of purgatory and the alternate universe that will soon rip the fabric of time and space itself to unleash an unholy creature.

A friend will be waiting for those who decide to journey the path of the hunter, he will guide you. Do not take him for granted because he is the only thing that has some resemblance of power to the creature.


	3. Chapter 2- From the Past to the Future

_From the Past to the Future_

March 28, 2072

As you know, everything began on November 2, 1983, on a partly cloudy day with winter right around the corner. Things from that day come from bits and pieces of what Dean has told me in the past. I was a baby of six months, cute and chubby in appearance and quite the needy baby, but that never stopped mom from caring for me.

It was the same night when Mary was getting ready for bed, that she heard the TV downstairs and didn't register the shift in the air and the flicker of light because things like that happen. Dad was downstairs at the time, asleep in the chair in front of the TV. Things were about to change; time stopped, and things got a little too quiet. That's when mom heard my muffled whine through the baby monitor. As she came down the hallway, she noticed a figure standing in front of the cradle where I rested.

"John?" Mary questioned out loud, but as the hidden figure turned, she soon realised that it wasn't him. It was Azazel, a demon who would play a part in John's destruction. Mary screamed and my dad heard the plea and ran upstairs to find out what happened. As he entered my room, the following events are too hard to recall. All I know is that my older brother Dean ran out of the house with me in his arms and the house in flames.

The death of our mother conjured a feeling of revenge in dad that later took its toll on us. As the years progressed, I ended up at Stanford University, and being away from the hunting and lonely nights in motels was nice. I had a girlfriend, Jessica, and the future was bright for the both of us. We would get married, have children, and live our lives in peace. Although those times were short-lived. In the first year of university, we met when we were at a frat party, and though being drunk and rowdy was not one of her specialties, I took an interest.

It was twenty-five years later when Jessica and I made our way home from a bar during Halloween. It was around midnight when I heard a noise come from the kitchen. I sneaked out, fearing it was a robber as I approached the being. We had gotten into a fight and I was beating the person until they turned. In the moonlight, I saw a familiar face: the face of my brother, Dean Winchester.

Confused by his appearance while held to the ground, he spoke. "Easy there, tiger," said the blond.

"Dean?" I had questions, but all he did was laugh. "What are you doing here?"

I cared, half-heartedly, that he was here and alright. He told me I was out of practice. After all these events, Dean, being Dean made, sexual attempts at my girlfriend. After all was said and done, Dean then mentioned family business.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

From my remembrance of the times with dad, he was always away, so anything like this was normal in our lifetime. Dad would leave and then show up several days later. It wasn't until I was older that I knew where he was going, but I didn't care cause I always knew he would show up. Dean, noticing my unconcerned behavior, rephrased his meaning.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Queuing into the actual problem, I realized how dangerous this could turn out. I took my brother's word and followed him to the car. The reluctance I had when going on the hunting trip to find dad was hard to pass. I had worked so hard to have the life that I had, and I didn't want to lose it. Although I knew that dad being missing was nothing to cover up and forget so, in the end, I went along.

Now, you must be wondering how all of this ties in, or maybe you don't care- but all I ask of you is to listen to my story. This way you will be able to connect to dots as to how the world ended up in a chaos of destruction and how the new world has left little to no sustenance for human and animal growth. The last of the human race resides in an underground vault whereas I live in the old Men of Letters' layer that has long since been forgotten.

Now, to move on with the story.

The days searching for dad was, well, interesting. We came across a Wendigo who was killing innocent people. Finding our father was difficult because all he left behind was his book with few to little no hints, so it took several days. It wasn't until we came across information about his whereabouts during one of our hunts. This information, which has long since left the domain of my mind, was the key to finding our father. If I recall the events, it was two months of searching when finally, in the end, we came across him.

During our journey, we came across several people who had the same predicament as I when I was younger. I hope to remember their names soon, but they had helped us in our search for dad. The first time we found John, his appearance was the same, but his behavior was different. Something was off. Realization hit me as I discovered that he was the demon.

Azazel had possessed him, and knowing fully well that we would not harm our family, this put him at an advantage. Although Dean and I planned out how we would take care of dad, as Dean distracted the demon and failed miserably, I was only able to shoot the thing in the leg, before Azazel exited dad's body and disappeared.

The events afterward happened as such: MEDEVAC took us to the hospital. Dean was in a comatose state while dad was dying. That very night, as I lay still, dad had passed. The struggle for me was hard, but for Dean it was unbearable.

As both Dean and I headed back to Stanford, he had tried to persuade me to forget school and join him, but I told him that this was a one-time event.

As I headed inside, I called out for Jessica's name, but I didn't hear back and assumed she was with a friend. While in bed, I felt something drip onto my face, and as I opened my eyes, all I saw was Jessica in a burning pile of flames.

"NOO!"

It was all I could muster up in this strange feeling; these events were all too familiar with my childhood.

I couldn't forget; I won't forget.

At that moment, Dean had come barging into the house to drag my ass out to try and save my life. I am grateful for it to this day still because if it weren't for him, I would be with dad and mom right now. Following the events, I had decided to join Dean.

That is when I became a hunter, and where our journey began.


	4. Chapter 3- To follow the wind

_To follow the Wind_

April 16, 2072

I can tell that I don't have a lot of time left, maybe a few months or less. I hope to finish this story for you so that you may understand that not all things that are good are good, but also that not all bad things are bad. We have run into several beings that showed us how to improve our skills, but they ended up backstabbing us later on as we grew older. At the beginning of our journey, we only knew that good was good and that evil was evil. That's how it was.

It lasted for a few months, or a few days. I'm not sure because the days are blurred together sometimes. Anyways, we had found dad, but we found him in a predicament.

He was possessed by Azazel.

That son of a bitch made us go against our dad, and even then we didn't succeed in killing the demon. I only managed to bring him out of dad by shooting him in the leg. As the demon left and whirled off somewhere, we had to deal with the after-effect. Dad was dying and Dean wasn't in a good condition either. We rushed down to the beloved impala and drove to the hospital. On the way there, we were struck by a truck. I was the only one not to seriously injured.

I don't know who rescued us, but I am sure it was some company by the name of MEDEVAC. Anyways, they took us to the hospital.

When we had arrived to the hospital, Dean and dad were rushed to the emergency, firstly, because dad had a bullet wound in his leg, secondly, because Dean was in serious condition after the crash, with a fractured skull and a few other broken bones around the body. He was the one to get the brute of it. It was a few hours later when dad woke up, but he was more worried about Dean than he was about himself.

As for Dean, he was in a comatose condition. I don't know what dad was thinking that day, but he ended up make a deal with a crossroads demon. It was his life for Dean's awakening.

After that week Dean was back, but dad was gone.

Weeks after weeks of relentless hunting was endured, nothing could stop Dean from his rampage. Grieving was never his strong suit, but he did what he needed to do to get through these tough times. He had looked through every site and book to figure out how to bring dad back, but nothing showed up. Along our journey, we came across people that were just like us, or well more, like me. They all had the same experiences of their moms being burnt alive. Their names have long since left my memory, but I know one thing: they were all ravaged by revenge and nothing could stop them from doing what had to be done.

I was kidnapped and forced to battle with these people.

While trying to stay alive, Dean had told me that he had tried to save me, and by doing so he made a deal with a crossroads demon. Dean had said that he only had a year to live, so to make our time together worthwhile, we hunted every demon and witch in the country. Along our journey, we came across these people who had very similar circumstances regarding the death of our mother. Their names were Andy, Ava, and Jack, they seemed like a good bunch, but we didn't stick around too long.

As time passed, I was somehow kidnapped and forced into another dimension, and here I found the people from before. The game was simple: we have to kill each other and the last one standing wins and is set free. As we fought, Dean had told me that he tried to save me later on he had found us in Cold Oak, South Dakota. Dean's timing couldn't have been more perfect, in a sarcastic kind of way because I died. I know, crazy right- I bet you're asking yourself as to why and how I am alive. Let's just say that you can pull some strings with Death… well maybe not the current one, but I will tell her that you're with us.

I believe I am mixing up my stories here, and repitition, repitition... it's all the same and backwards. I think it was after when Dean said he made a deal, I think so. Looks like this old brain of mine is showing its age. Anyways, after then I found out about the plan and promised to try and save Dean. Before the year was up, dad had somehow return from the dead and killed the demon that had my brothers life at stake.

The most important piece of information that you need to take away from this entry is the creation of the cult. The creation is too valuable to be left in written form, so there will be a secret hidden within the bunker. You must find it in order to be able to use it later on in your journey.


End file.
